


Cas' Baby

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's long distance with Dean away at college, but they manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' Baby

His face is lit only by the dim light of his laptop screen. It’s the only way they can see each other really. They had been separated at the start of the Fall semester, Dean going to Stanford with his little brother. Castiel going to a school closer to home by his parents request.

They hated being separated like this. Only able to talk to each other via Skype calls. But in moments like this, his room lit dimly by the screen watching his boyfriend stroking his cock through the window…he did not mind it so much.

Especially watching how the other man’s balls bounced, the ring around the base keeping him from coming.

“Come on Dean, show me what a good boy you’ve been…” his voice was hot and heavy, tongue dragging over his lips and it made Dean’s cock twitch in his panties.

Shifting to lay out on his back, he spread his legs, tugging the pink cloth aside so Castiel could see the plug. He could not help but buck his hips as it buzzed inside him, pressing achingly against his prostate. His cock tucked inside the cage, keys out of reach.

He would only get them when his Sir gave him permission. Because on nights like this when it was just him and Cas, the other was not his boyfriend…no he was Dean’s master. His Sir. The young man would obey any order Cas gave him, and just knowing the other had so much control over him made his cock ache with the need to come.

“Good boy…my baby has been so good…no one else has touched you right?” he shook his head, “very good…now slide the plug out baby, nice and slow for me. That’s good…” doing as ordered, he bit his lip, the fingers of his free hand teasing one pierced nipple. “You have your vibrator with you right?” another nod. “Good. Grab it. I want you to slide it inside yourself…hmmm and since you’ve been so good you can take the cage off too. I want to see my baby come.”

One more nod before he was scrambling out of bed, keys and vibrator in hand. Once in sight of the camera he slide it inside him, watching as Castiel stroked his own cock. His hips were bucking wildly as he undid the cage, whining as he but his lip. The toy was being thrust in and out of him almost violently.

With no warning he heard the words, “come for me.” Being uttered and he spilled over his chest, a low cry ripped from his lips as his back bowed.

It took minutes for him to realize Cas was in the same state as him. Breathless with his chest covered in semen.


End file.
